Saharleuya
Saharleuya is a small, exclusive and highly secretive school located in the Middle East. It is located on the edge of a vast desert deep within the heart of a cliff. Saharleuya is known for their spells, astronomy, healing arts, and divinations. Protection from the muggle world Hidden away in what looks like an ancient series of buildings. They have been abandoned and condemned for centuries. The school itself lies within the mountain cliff. To enter the school, the students must go through an old rustic door. This door leads to a flight of stairs into the heart of the cliffs. Here, is where the heart of the school is. The stairs open up into an underground dwelling magically carved into the rock. The main hallway serves to connect the entire school. Similar to a honeycomb with the hallways leading to classrooms branching off from one main stairs. In the center of the main hallway, is a large courtyard that goes all the way up to the surface and muggles see it as a dried well. This courtyard is soundproofed and in the center of the courtyard stands a large tree that produces fruit. Around the tree are different fruit bushes and even a vegetable garden to help meet the small school’s need. This courtyard is also how owls and falcons are sent and received. The Herbology classes meet here and as a school work to tend to the gardens. Many of the students refer to this part of the school as “Paradise” and most students spend much of their free time there lingering under the shade trees talking or doing their homework. Often, students take their meals among the plants, enjoying the extra time they have to socialize. The dorms are one level down and up from the main hallway, the men on the lower level and the ladies on the upper level. Because of the earthquake prone location of the region, the entire school has been magically reinforced to prevent any collapsing. This school is small for a couple of reasons. First because of the constant conflicts of the region, many magical families have fled, leaving the region for safer lands in Southeast Asia, Europe, or even the Americas. Second, the conflicted beliefs about witchcraft and magic in the general region leads to the many magical families choosing to home school their children for fear of being discovered by their neighbors. Saharleuya breaks away from the traditions of other schools by not having houses, at least in the traditional sense. But rather, the students are separated by gender and then by age. Fourteen professors serve as mentors and one professor is assigned to each group of first years to carry the students through all seven years of their schooling. This allows most of the teaching staff to get to know their students in a personal level. The students, male and female, alike, are expected to deal with any distrust from each other quickly and early on. Religious tradition is probably the biggest cause of distrust but first years are mentored by their older classmates as to how to handle disagreements. However, if a resolution cannot be found with the aid of the older students, the professor assigned to that year steps in. Classes Saharleuya is known for Saharleuya is one of the few magical schools who accept students in an advanced nature. Students are accepted on a global basis for the following subjects, spells, astronomy, divinations, and the healing arts. These students receive their education with the understanding that they are required to serve as tutors, teachers aids, and mediwitches/wizards for Saharleuya throughout the duration of their studies. Spells Astronomy The study of stars goes as far back as recorded history. Tradition speaks of a time that witches and wizards would travel the world for a chance to study under the teachers of Saharleuya for insight into the universe because of it's unrestricted views of the sky and often cloudless nights Healing arts Divination The tradition of divining the will of god is a long and proud one that reaches through the eras of history. Saharleuya makes sure to educate their students in several of the more common forms of divination. If a student shows an aptitude of a gift in a particular talent, the divination teacher encourages the student to develop that talent. In the early days of the school's history, it is claimed that some oracles that worked for the Greeks and Romans received their education there. But it has yet to be proven. School Uniforms: Females: Skirt and blouse/tunic and shoes: This is the day to day wear of the school. Students are required to wear a white long sleeve shirt with black, floor length skirts or loose pants. Their shoes must be black flats. Abayas--the outter wear and worn in formal settings. The abayas required to be floor length and tend to be black their specific year embroidered on it. However, some of the wealthier families purchase a new Abaya every year for their daughter of the color that is her school year. * 1st year-bright yellow * 2nd year-bright pink * 3rd year-bright purple * 4th year-red * 5th year-green * 6th year-blue * 7th year-white Hat/other pieces of clothing --the covering of one’s hair. With three different major world religions coming together in one school, the founders found that it made sense to keep the hair covered and their students out of trouble as they traveled two and from school and to the local wizarding/muggle settlement. Professors are lax on how the hijab is worn (whether it just sits on the top of the head and flows loosely over the girl’s shoulders or is worn where the hair is completely covered.) The hijab must match the school uniform and when a student is wearing an abaya the hijab must match. Boys Daily uniforms: white button down collared shirt, black slacks, black shoes. With a corresponding tie to the color of the year they are in. They also wear a bedu bisht on a day to day basis. * 1st year-gold * 2nd year-fuschia * 3rd year-dark purple * 4th year-red * 5th year-green * 6th year-blue * 7th year-white Formal wear: Boys must wear a Thobe, a floor length white robe, with a sash that matches the color of their year as part of their formal wear. This robe is worn over the white shirt and black slacks. Hat/other parts of the uniform: Young men are required to wear a keffiyeh and an agal that corresponds with their year color Pets/Familiars Saharleuya allows their students to bring one of the the following animals as their pet/familiar: falcons, cats, or hedgehogs. OOC ((OOC Note: Any students applying with Middle Eastern-heritage, are more than welcome to incorporate Saharleuya into their backstories. However please send an IM to Sayshy Luik or Joannahrose Resident if you wish to add more that isn't listed here.)) Behind the Scenes * ''Saharleuya ''is a Middle Eastern school devised by Sayshy Luik in the virtual world Second Life® @ Mischief Managed, a devotional sim created by Anya Ohmai and voluntarily maintained by various creative Administrators and players. You can find out more information here: http://mischiefmanagedsl.net